Royal Rumble AWW 2018
by vrgr2156
Summary: 30 will enter, 29 will fail, 1 wins
1. Chapter 1

We had interviews with Seth Rollins, my oc Victor Williams and the New Day.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Royal Rumble has been a tradition since 2015 and here is a list of records._

 _# won: all (Dean Ambrose, Sheamus, Roman Reigns) 1_

 _# time/single: Roman Reigns, 2017 45:54_

 _# time/all: Braun Strowman 2:06:25_

 _# elimination/single: Rusev: 6, 2015_

 _# elimination/all: Kane, 13_

 _# shortest: Heath Slater 00:14, 2016_


	3. Chapter 3

This is ROYAL RUMBLE MATCH. You all know what the rules are. Entry number 1 is...

 **Awwww Royal Rumbaaaaaa! Don't you dare be sour. Clap for your Royal Rumble winner and feeeeeeel the pooooowwwweeerrrrr! It's a New Day yes it is!**

The New Day's song played and Big E entered.

 **Number 1: Big E**

Once he got in the ring, he heard the infamous chant Lucha Lucha Lucha and Kalisto appeard.

 **Number 2: Kalisto**

The bell rung and Big E picked Kalisto like a rag doll. He then tried to eliminate him as fast as possible, but the countdown went off.

A guitar strumed and out came Elias Samson.

 **Number 3: Elias Samson**

Elias quickly helped Kalisto take Big E down in the corner and tried to eliminate him, but Big E fought them off and eliminated Kalisto.

 **1st elimination: Kalisto by Big E time:1:36**

The next number came out and it was everyone'sfavorite came out.

 **Number 4: Finn Bálor**


	4. Chapter 4

Bálor goes after Samson and then Big E and targets Samson's shoulder. After that he tries to eliminate him the buzzer goes off again. Then they hear cameras flashing.

 **Number 5: Tyler Breeze**

Breeze is on a roll on his opponents, delivering a supermodel kick to Bálor, a frog splash to Samson, and a beauty shot to Big E. He almost eliminates Big E but the next entrant saves him.

 **Number 6: Kofi Kingston**

Kofi helps Big E and beats the crap out of him and delivers a SOS to him and throws him off the top rope and tries his best but Samson refuses to let Kofi eliminate Breeze so he tries but gets pulled from the ring by the Singh Brothers, who were hinting the next entrant.

 **Number 7: Jinder Mahal**

Mahal attacks Samson and grabs his guitar and almost hits Samson, but he ducks the attack and Mahal hits Samir and the guitar does not break. Elias then throws Mahal in the ring while the buzzer goes off.

 **Number 8: Dean Ambrose**

Ambrose comes out and destroys everybody in the ring before eliminating Breeze.

 **2nd elimination: Tyler Breeze eliminated by Dean Ambrose time: 3:08**

Ambrose then fights with Big E and Kofi and Samson takes down Mahal while everyone was taken down by number 9.

 **Number 9: Kane**

Kane chokeslams everyone in sight but Samson and eliminates Kofi.

 **3rd elimination: Kofi Kingston eliminated by Kane time: 3:32**


	5. Chapter 5

Samson attacks Kane but he is weak and Kane beats him up and chokeslams him all the way to elimination.

 **4th elimination: Elias eliminated by Kane time: 6:28**

The buzzer goes off and it actually says the next entrant.

 **Number 10: Tye Dillenger**

The crowd goes wild for the perfect ten as he dominates Kane and other superstars before doing the ten punches on Big E and the Tye Breaker and almost eliminates but...

 **Number 11: Shane McMahon**

McMahon attacks everyone in the ring as well as dodging Dillenger's punch and closelines Dillenger over the top rope.

 **5th elimination: Tye Dillenger eliminated by Shane McMahon time: 1:23**

McMahon and Bálor had a staredown and Kane joined them. He tried chokeslaming both but they nearly eliminate him.

 **Number 12: Fandango**


	6. Chapter 6

Before Fandango could attack someone, Bálor beat him up. Fandango kicked him like Michael Jackson. Kane attacked him and eliminates him.

 **6th elimination: Fandango eliminated by Kane time: 0:56**

Kane attacked Ambrose until the next entrant came out.

 **Number 13: Big Show**

Big Show and Kane had a brief staredown until Mahal came and taunted them. Big Show and Kane almost eliminates Mahal but were unsuccessful in doing so. Meanwhile, Bálor fights off Big E and McMahon.

 **Number 14: Luke Harper**

Harper attacks everyone in the ring and eliminates Big E.

 **7th elimination: Big E eliminated by Luke Harper time: 12:37**

Harper attacks McMahon but the next entrant came out.

 **Number 15: Baron Corbin**


	7. Chapter 7

Once Corbin entered the ring, he dominated everyone in the ring and went face to face to face with Kane and Big Show. After deciding to team up, the next entrant came out.

 **Number 16: John Cena**

Cena came to the ring and took over the three monsters and the rest before doing a five knuckle shuffle on Kane and an STF onto Big Show and knocked him out. He tried to eliminate him but he was too big.

 **Number 17: Goldust**

Goldust came to the ring and took out Shane and got a kendo stick and beat everyone up with it until number 18 came out.

 **Number 18: Diesel**

Diesel came out and looked only at Goldust. Goldust was scared as Diesel got in the ring. He tried attacking him with the stick but that did not work and Diesel broke it. He got Luke Harper to shield him but Diesel threw Harper out of the ring.

 **8th elimination: Luke Harper eliminated by Diesel time: 4:56**


End file.
